We Will Never Forget
by coolgamer
Summary: Side stories from We Won't Be Separated for Long and We'll Never Be Separated Again. From these stories learn more about the brothers' relationships. See funny situations Sora has gotten into from his brothers' eyes. learn more about the partners of the brothers' and their families.
1. How Saix and Xemnas Met

**How Saix and Xemnas Met**

Saix sighed as he sat back in the office chair of hi small cubicle. He had graduated top of his class and gotten a job at a company connected to his father's.

He couldn't believe he had gotten such a low job in the company. He had hoped to start higher. He took a deep breath knowing he'd just have to work his way to the top. Besides he'd get more respect by working up then starting with a top job so he was fine with it.

He glanced at the other desk which was still empty. He knew he had a co-worker he shared the cubicle with. He just hoped the person wasn't an idiot; he got enough of that at home.

He began to type away on the assignment he had been given. He soon became completely engrossed in his work, blocking everything out. He didn't notice as hours went by.

"You should take a break to eat." A male voice said from next to Saix.

Saix jumped slightly before turning to glare at the man. "Will you not both-"

The bluenette froze as he looked at the man. His hair was long; reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it fell over his shoulders. His hairstyle was a layered, messy look and the spiked on the top of his head. His amber-orange eyes bore into Saix coolly. He had dark skin which brought out his eyes more.

"Yes?" The man said indicating for him to continue.

Saix blushed slightly and looked back at his computer. "Nothing…sorry."

"Then let's go."

Saix looked at the man confused. "What?"

"Let's. Go. Get. Something. To. Eat." The man said slowly and clearly as if Saix didn't understand.

"I'm not an idiot!" Saix said angrily.

"I know." The man smirked before turning to leave.

Saix watched him leave and debated about following. He quickly saved and closed his work before grabbing his wallet and phone and hurrying to catch up to the man. The ride in the elevator down to the cafeteria was slightly awkward to Saix. He kept glancing at the man, who he noticed was taller than him.

Saix followed the man out of the elevator and down to the cafeteria where they stood in the line quietly. Saix grabbed for himself a salad, with a ham and cheese sandwich and some soup. He grabbed a bottle of water and paid for his food. He saw his co-worker waiting and followed him to a table.

Once they were sitting Saix looked over his companion's choice of food. The silverette had gotten some noodles, soup, and a small salad. He also chose to get a bottle of water. Saix began to eat and shifted slightly uncomfortable in the silence, for some reason. Normally he liked silence but now it made him uneasy.

"So what's your name?" The man asked.

"Huh? Oh…Saix. Saix Amarante." Saix answered.

"Xemnas Kyomu." The man introduced.

"So I guess we're going to be working together." Saix said.

"I guess so. Why do you work here?" Xemnas asked.

"It's a company connected to my family." Saix answered.

"Does your family have members who work here?" Xemnas asked.

"Well to another company that this one is connected to, they work in the main company." Saix answered.

"Must be important then, or do they do the same job you are doing?" Xemnas asked.

"They're way higher up in the company then I am here." Saix answered.

"So what's your goal?" Xemnas asked.

"I want to reach the top as soon as possible." Saix answered.

"Why?" Xemnas asked staring at the blunette.

"I have my younger siblings to take care of." Saix answered.

"What about other family members?" Xemnas asked.

"My father doesn't care and my mother left because of it." Saix told him.

"I'm sorry." Xemnas said.

"It's okay you didn't know." Saix said a bit sadly.

"So how many siblings do you have?" Xemnas asked.

"Nine." Saix answered simply.

"Nine!?" Xemnas said in shock.

"Yeah…my youngest two don't live with us, our mom took one and our uncles took the other." Saix said with an angry look.

"All single births?" Xemnas asked.

"Why do you care?" Saix asked.

"I just figured we'd get to know each other." Xemnas stated.

"Oh…and no we had two sets of twins. In order there's me, Marluxia, Zack, Cloud, Terra, Demyx, Ventus and Roxas, twins, and Vanitas and Sora, twins." Saix answered.

"So the two that were taken were…Vanitas…and Sora?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes our mother took Sora and our uncles took Vanitas with father's permission." Saix said.

They sat in quiet for a long time as they ate. Saix suddenly realized he had told a perfect stranger all about his family.

"Why did I tell you all that? That's all private." He said to Xemnas angrily.

"Maybe it's because you like me?" Xemnas teased.

Saix blushed heavily. "Wha-What?"

"I'm kidding. It's because you know you can trust me. By the way, I have a twin brother named Ansem. I'm working here because I want to make something of myself." Xemnas told him.

"Uh…" Saix said as he watched Xemnas stand.

Xemnas smirked. "Oh…and another thing."

"Wha-What?"

Xemnas bent down to Saix and whispered in his ear. "I think you're cute, better be on your guard."

Saix shivered and just stared as the man pulled away and left returning to their cubicle. He stayed there for what felt like ages before quickly finishing and heading back himself. He couldn't help but blush as he worked for the rest of the day with Xemnas at the desk next to him. He could practically hear the silverette smirking.

**~End~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story of how Saix and Xemnas met! I actually wrote this like...one or two years ago! **

**Future side stories planned:**

**How Marluxia and Larxene got together**

**How Zack and Aerith got together**

**How Cloud and Leon got together**

**How Terra and Aqua got together**

**How Roxas and Axel got together**

**Roxas, Cloud, and Saix's first times**

**Marluxia proposing**

**Zack meeting Aerith's dad**

**Hearing Sora is coming**

**Saix and their uncles**

**Rygdea hearing Sora is with Saix**

**How Demyx and Zexion got together**

**Sora walking in on Demyx (Demyx P.O.V.)**

**Sora walking in on Saix (Saix P.O.V.)**

**Leon and Cloud after Sora sees the video**

**A day in Riku's life**

**The bar after Saix Saves Sora**

**Sora's first day of school (Riku's P.O.V.)**

**A school day for Xion**

**Hope's thoughts on Vanitas (after being given the letter)**

**School festival**

**Vanitas seeing Sora (Flashback through life)**

**Xion and Ventus**

**If anyone has anymore ideas please let me know. I will tell you now that this is the total number of side stories so far. I am not sure if they will be posted in this order. So far there are 24 ideas total. So if there is something you wish to know let me know!**


	2. How Marluxia and Larxene Met

**How Marluxia and Larxene Met**

Marluxia smiled as he continued to water the wide range of plants in the shop. He took a deep breath, taking in the different smells of the shop. He was so happy when he was able to open the shop, having received a bunch of money over the years as a present from their father, the only thing they received from their father it seemed.

He looked to the entrance as he heard the door chime ring, signaling a customer arriving. Marluxia stopped as he saw a woman with bright blonde hair slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. His eyes moved down her figure, taking note of her hourglass shape. She wore a blue, tight skirt and jacket, along with a yellow dress shirt. Marluxia quirked an eyebrow at the odd coloring of her outfit.

The woman turned cyan eyes towards him, and Marluxia snapped out of his thoughts. Marluxia smiled before putting down the hose, letting go of the handle so it would stop spraying water. As he walked over to her he stopped by the pump and turned off the water. He continued his way to the front and nodded at her, and she nodded back, not returning his smile.

"Welcome to Amarante," He greeted.

She looked around, "Thank you."

Marluxia held back a frown at her curt tone "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm looking for a few flowers to decorate the main office I work in. Apparently some of my coworkers think it'll make people more comfortable," She stated, bluntly.

"I see…well are there any types of flowers you prefer?"

"I've never had much interest in flowers."

Marluxia looked at her in disbelief, "I know that can't be true."

She gave him an incredulous look, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know a single person who doesn't like flowers."

"Well you can tell people you do now."

Marluxia frowned at the woman's attitude but didn't reply. He watched as she glanced around the store before he sighed. She looked so lost in all of the flowers, though he admitted that they didn't match her beauty.

"Why don't you just give me some roses and be done with it?" She snapped.

Marluxia sighed, "Roses won't simply do. Don't you know each flower means something? The meaning of roses in particular is very romantic."

"So what do you suggest then?"

Marluxia smirked, completely happy with being able to choose which flowers to use. He had the perfect idea for her flowers. He smiled as he began working on the bouquet sets. It only took him a few minutes to make, he had made these bouquets dozens of time.

The woman had walked over to see what he had made, deeply interested now. Her eyes widened as she saw the bouquets he had made for her. The colors so vibrant and the flowers so vast. He smiled as he set them all gently down so she could see them.

"What are these?" She asked, and Marluxia smiled at her.

Marluxia began pointing at the bouquets, "First one is a mix of azaleas and primroses, while the second are marigolds and carnations. This small one is hibiscus only, and the third one are irises and goldenrods. The all white bouquet is just gardenias. Finally the very last bouquet is my favorite; it's a mix of morning glories and moon flowers."

"Wow…they're all so diverse…" the woman stated, slightly surprised.

"They all have their unique meanings also, though I'll spare you the explanation."

The lady looked at the last bouquet in interest, "Why is that one your favorite?"

"The two flowers used in it mean something special to me," Marluxia explained with a sad look in his eyes.

"What is that?" The woman looked interested in something finally, though Marluxia wasn't happy about the topic.

"Someone very important and dear to me," He stated with a sad look.

The two stood there in an awkward silence, neither sure what to say. The woman finally cleared her throat and pulled out her wallet, and Marluxia rang her up for the bouquets. He helped her take them out to her car before returning to work, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to see her again.

The rest of the day went smoothly for him till it was time for him to leave the shop. As he began locking up for the day, he heard his cell phone go off and he pulled it out. He held back a groan as he saw the number was the same as his younger sibling's school. He answered it and put it to his ear, wondering what they could have done.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Amarante? I'm the secretary for the high school, and I must ask you to come immediately to the school due to Demyx being in trouble," The woman over the phone stated in a serious tone.

"I'll be right there," He stated before hanging up.

Marluxia immediately made his way to the high school, trying to figure out what Demyx could have done. Demyx was only a first year, and he already pissed the principal off? It was the beginning of the school year for goodness sakes! Neither Zack nor Terra gave him this much trouble right away. He paused realizing he hadn't recognized the secretary's voice; it was different from the old lady that worked there last year.

He sighed when he finally reached the school and took a breath to calm himself before entering the building and heading for the office. As he opened the door and looked at the front desk he nearly froze in shock. Sitting at the desk typing away at her computer was the same lady from that morning at the flower shop.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, effectively snapping Marluxia out of his daze.

As he approached the front desk he glanced around the room and noticed the arrangements he made set up in vases around the room. As he finally stood in front of the woman, he looked at her name plate and noticed that it labeled her as the secretary, and that her name was Larxene Foudre.

"Yes, I'm here about my younger brother Demyx?"

Larxene blinked, "He's in the principal's office down that hall, first door on the right."

Marluxia looked to where she was pointing and nodded, heading to the door. Before he went down the hall he glanced back, and noticed her quickly look back to her computer. He smirked so she did recognize him, this would be interesting. He knocked on the door ready to face whatever the principal had to throw at him.

By the end of the meeting Marluxia was resisting the urge to smack Demyx. Demyx had decided it'd be fun to ditch class and play his instrument on the roof, but if that wasn't bad enough, the blonde had been convinced to flood some of the bathrooms. Marluxia sighed, trying to figure out how Demyx could act so irresponsibly. Did they not teach him better than that?

As they entered the front of the office again, Marluxia noticed Larxene packing up to leave. He glanced at the clock and grimaced as he noticed how late it was. Saix was not going to be happy about all that had happened. Marluxia walked up to her, and smiled as she turned to him.

"Sorry about my little brother giving you two trouble," He apologized.

Larxene just stared at him, "He didn't give me any trouble."

Marluxia nodded, not sure what else to say to her. They eventually began making their way out of the school, Demyx already waiting outside for Marluxia. As Larxene left to go to her car, Marluxia stopped her.

"I'm apologizing now for the future, several of my younger brother's are trouble makers. So I apologize if they give you any trouble."

Larxene only stared at him, "Well…I suppose it won't be that bad if they get in trouble."

"Why's that?"

"At least their caretaker is responsible," with that Larxene left Marluxia with Demyx.

Marluxia watched her go with a smirk, liking the young woman's spunky attitude. As he turned to head home he saw Demyx watching him. He raised an eyebrow before walking, the younger boy following him, still watching Marluxia.

"What?"

Demyx laughed, "You like her."

"You shouldn't worry about things like that."

"Maybe the others and I will get in trouble more often," Demyx joked.

Marluxia smirked before he whispered, "I kind of wouldn't mind…"

**~End~**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. For those wondering how old the siblings are in this particular one-shot, they're the same age in the first one also.**

**Xemnas is 22**

**Marluxia is 21**

**Zack is 18**

**Cloud is 17**

**Terra is 16**

**Demyx is 15**

**Roxas and Ventus are 14**

**Sora and Vanitas are 13**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**EmeraldNeko: for your suggestions, I am doing a prequel about Sora's life before. Vanitas and Hopes for date though is great idea.**

**Animesaki: Saix is always on guard ha-ha.**

**RenUzu: Omg I absolutely love that idea! I plant to do it now!**

**Mizu Hoseki: of course Saix will love it, after all he's going to get it eventually.**

**StarLikeShadow: I hadn't thought about that, so I will have to do Roxas walking in. Fights can be expected at some point I'm sure. Vanitas' thoughts are a yes, and will be very scary.**

**Prihnex: Thanks for the review.**

**Serah Farron: I will! I found my old copy of A Day in Riku's Life! And I finally got Larxene and Marluxia to work with me for this.**


	3. Next Story

**First off sorry that this is not another one shot! I've been trying to figure which one shot I should do next. At the moment I am currently updating the family tree I made for Sora to make sure it includes the pictures of everyone. Which gave me and idea for the next one shot, but I wanted to get your opinions.**

**So…is anyone confused with Sora's family tree? I've had posted a copy of the family tree for a while now. Is anyone confused though? It can be confusing to navigate, so please let me know if you are. **

**I was wondering if you all would like a story revolving around Sora asking about family members and such, due to this I will also include all of their friends or partner's families in it. **

**The set up would be that it's for a geneology class where they need their family tree, this leads to Sora asking about his family.**

**Would you all like that for the next chapter?**

**Please let me know!**


End file.
